1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a processing board mounted on a medical diagnostic apparatus, the medical diagnostic apparatus, and a method of controlling the medical diagnostic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, medical diagnostic apparatuses acquire information of a patient and provide an image. The medical diagnostic apparatuses include an X-ray imaging apparatus, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, and the like.
Among these medical diagnostic apparatuses, the X-ray imaging apparatus acquires an image of the inside of an object by using X-rays. The X-ray imaging apparatus non-invasively images the inside of the object by irradiating the object with X-rays and detecting X-rays having passed through the object. Thus, a medical X-ray imaging apparatus may be used to diagnose an injury or disease inside an object, which cannot be examined by external appearance.
The X-ray imaging apparatus includes a ceiling unit, which moves an X-ray source configured to generate X-rays and emit X-rays to an object toward the object, and a table and a stand on which an X-ray detector configured to detect X-rays having passed through the object is mounted. Meanwhile, a processing board is mounted on each of the ceiling unit, the table, and the stand, and the X-ray imaging apparatus includes a main processing board to control an overall operation of the processing boards of the ceiling unit, the table, and the stand.
The processing boards perform different roles in accordance with unique identifiers (IDs) allocated thereto by a user or the main processing board. For example, the processing board mounted on the ceiling unit may control the X-ray source to emit X-rays to the object, the processing board mounted on the table may control a height of the table, and the processing board mounted on the stand may control the X-ray detector to detect X-rays having passed through the object.